KyuMin's Date!
by KyuMin1307
Summary: "Bagaimana jika kita ke Pasar Dongdaemun?" / Hanya sebuah Drabble yang menceritakan Kencan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di tengah kepadatan jadwal Super Junior M / KyuMin Drabble / BL / DLDR! / RnR?


**~* KyuMin's Date *~**

**.**

KyuMin Drabble

Rate : T

* * *

"Kyuhhh~"

Sungmin menguap lebar. Namja manis itu mengucek sebentar kedua matanya lalu menatap ramai nya kota Seoul dari balik Kaca mobil Kyuhyun.

"Hm?"

Kyuhyun ikut mengerjabkan matanya. Sekarang sudah dini hari dan Kyuhyun lelah sekali. Recording Sukira malam ini benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Dalam hati ia membayangkan setelah ini akan tidur sambil memeluk Sungmin imut nya seharian, pasti menyenangkan. Kyuhyun terkekeh.

Sungmin menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun berbinar-binar.

"Kyu, apa kau pernah mendengar jika sepasang kekasih pergi ke Pasar Malam _Dongdaemun_ akan membuat hubungan mereka semakin kekal?"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Kau percaya?"

"Eum!"

Kyuhyun tegelak. Lalu setelahnya ia tertawa.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton Drama dan bermain dengan Wookie, Ming"

Sungmin merengut sebal. "Ish! Tapi itu pernah di Muat di salah satu Stasiun TV, Kyu!" Jawabnya sebal.

Tetapi sesaat kemudian Namja manis itu menatap Kyuhyun antusias.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan laju Mobilnya tepat di Lampu merah. Namja tampan itu menghela napas lalu menatap Sungmin.

"Kemana? Pasar Malam _Dongdaemun_?"

"Eum? _Jebaaall_~ _Jebaaall_ Kyunnie~ _nde_? _nde_?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng tegas.

"Tidak-tidak! Kita tidak membawa apapun untuk penyamaran dan kau~"

Kyuhyun mengamit Hidung bangir Sungmin gemas dengan sebelah tangan kirinya yang bebas. "Baru saja sembuh. Setelah ini kau harus tidur, jadwal hari ini sangat padat. _Arra_?"

Sungmin merengut kecewa. Namja manis itu memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau!" Sungmin bersiap melepas Seatbelt nya. "Aku bisa kesana sendiri! Ugh!"

"Ya-yah Ming.." Kyuhyun berubah panik. Sedikit menggeram karena Sungmin yang begitu keras kepala.

**Tin..Tin..Tin**

Kyuhyun semakin menggeram saat puluhan mobil di belakangnya menekan Klakson dengan bruntal. Dan sangat tidak mungkin untuk Kyuhyun segera melajukan mobilnya.

Kyuhyun mendesah. "Baik-baik, pakai kembali Sabuk pengaman mu. Kita ke _Dongdaemun_ sekarang."

Sungmin lalu dengan girangnya mengangguk dan mengenakan kembali Seatbelt nya.

Kyuhyun segera menginjak pedal gas nya.

"Jangan seperti itu lagi, kau bisa kenapa-napa.."

oOo

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah lengkap dengan penyamaran 'Sederhananya'. Kyuhyun dengan Masker nya dan Coat tebalnya. Sedangkan Sungmin dengan Topi nya dan sebuah syal besar yang dililitkan dari leher sampai hidungnya. Sedikit aneh dan menarik perhatian memang, tapi jika mengenakan nya di Musim dingin seperti sekarang, itu adalah hal yang wajar terjadi.

Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun ke sebuah toko Aksesoris wanita. Namja manis itu berdecak kagum saat mendapati berbagai Aksesoris wanita yang mayoritas berwarna Pink!

"_Omoo_~"

Sungmin meraih sebuah gantungan kunci dengan Aksen Kelinci berwarna merah muda. Kedua matanya berbinar-binar kagum.

"Kyunnie~ lihat ini! _Aigoo_~ _kyeopta_!" Pekik Sungmin kagum hingga tak menyadari ucapannya barusan menarik perhatian beberapa orang di sana.

"Ming.." Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya lalu berbisik pelan.

"Jangan memanggil ku seperti itu. Itu bisa menarik perhatian banyak orang."

"_Eoh_?"

Sungmin membeo bingung. Tetapi setelahnya namja manis itu tersenyum kecil sambil mengerjabkan matanya. Tak segaja mengeluarkan _Aegyo_ nya.

"Hehehe.. _Mian_ Kyunnie~"

Kyuhyun sedikit berdecak melihat Sungmin yang melakukan _Aegyo_ alami nya. Namja tampan itu lalu segera menarik tangan Sungmin keluar dari toko itu. Terlalu berbahaya!

"E-eh? Kyu?"

Sungmin yang di tarik tiba-tiba itu hanya bisa melongo bingung dan berusaha mengimbangi langkah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke sebuah kedai makanan yang berada di tengah Pasar Malam itu.

"Aku dan Changmin sering ke sini dulu," ujar Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa mood nya hilang. Entah kenapa ia merasa cemburu dengan Namja Jangkung TVXQ itu. Bukankah itu wajar?

"_Jajangmyeon_ di sini sangat enak. _Cha_~ makan lah.."

Kyuhyun mendorong mangkuk Makanan dengan saus hitam itu ke hadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya mendengus kesal lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. "_Shireo_!"

"Sayang, bukankah kau belum makan malam hm?"

Kyuhyun menanggapi dengan lembut. Kekasih manisnya ini memang kerap kali berubah _Mood_ secara mendadak.

"Tidak mau!"

Sungmin masih menggeleng keras kepala.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Cemburu eoh? Namja tampan itu lalu beranjak duduk di samping Sungmin dan merengkuh pinggang sintal itu dengan erat. Dari balik masker nya itu, Kyuhyun mengecup sayang pelipis Sungmin.

"Kau cemburu hm?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari terkekeh.

Sungmin semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu menyentak -sedikit- kasar lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkar rapi di pinggangnya.

"Sshh~ _mian_.. maafkan aku hm? Aku dan Changmin hanya berteman. Bukankah kau tau itu dengan pasti?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya sambil mengusap punggung sempit itu lembut.

Kali ini namja manis itu merespon. Sungmin sedikit melirik Kyuhyun dengan ekor matanya.

"Kau tahu dengan jelas sayang.."

Sungmin dengan mudahnya luluh. Namja manis itu mengangguk lalu membuka sedikit mulutnya. "Aaaaa~"

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh lalu mengamit makanan yang terbuat dari tepung itu dengan sumpit dan menggulungnya. Lalu menyuapkannya secara lembut pada Sungmin.

"Sedang ingin bemanja-manja, hm?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab apapun. Namja manis itu hanya terus membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar lalu sekali-kali terkikik kecil hingga kerap kali ia tersedak.

Tetapi Kyuhyun dengan telatennya akan menyodorkan air dan mengusap punggung itu lembut.

"Pelan-pelan saja Ming.."

"Hwaaahh.. benar kata mu Kyu, _Jajangmyeon_ di sini memang sangat lezat.. aigoo.."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil.

oOo

"Kyu, setelah ini kita kemana?"

Sungmin bertanya sambil terus menjilat _Ice Cream Cone_ yang tengah di genggamnya. Sedikit terkekeh saat makanan manis dan dingin itu melewati tenggorokannya.

Kyuhyun secepatnya mengedarkan pandangannya. Senyum nya terkembang saat melihat sebuah toko Boneka.

"Ming~ _ige_!"

Sungmin segera mengangkat wajahnya dari Ice Cream yang menyita perhatiannya itu. Sesaat kemudian ia kembali berdecak kagum. "_Omoo_~"

"_Kajja_!"

Kyuhyun meraih tangan itu untuk segera mengambil langkah menuju Toko Boneka itu.

Sungmin lalu seperti anak kecil, mengambil langkah duluan dan segera meraih dan memeluk sebuah boneka Bunny besar dengan pita di kedua telinga nya.

"Kyu~ _Kyeoptaaa_~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil lalu mengusap surai hitam milik Sungmin lembut. "Kau mau ini, sayang?"

Sungmin segera mengangguk antusias.

"Baiklah.."

Kyuhyun mengandeng tangan mungil itu ke Kasir. Tentu saja untuk membayar Boneka Bunny itu. Dan setelahnya segera merangkul pemuda manis yang tengah memeluk Boneka baru nya itu keluar dari Toko Boneka.

Sungmin terkekeh saat bulu-bulu halus Boneka itu menerpa wajah nya yang hampir sepenuhnya tertutupi oleh Syal besar itu. "Ini lembut sekalii!" kekehnya senang.

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya di Pinggang itu.

Mereka terus berjalan bersama Layaknya sepasang kekasih lainnya. Sungmin masih dengan imutnya meminta segala hal yang dianggapnya lucu, seperti sekarang ini..

"Kau ingin membeli ini?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat dua pasang Kaos kaki Couple bergambar Beruang berwarna biru, dan Kelinci berwarna merah muda itu sambil mengernyit bingung.

"_Nde_~ bukankah ini lucu? Kita bisa memakai nya bersama saat tidur di Musim dingin! Seperti Wookie yang selalu memakai Kaos kaki pemberian Yesung _hyung_!"

Dan sekali lagi Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Bukankah kebahagian Sungmin adalah segala-galanya?

oOo

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di sebuah Sangkar permainan Komedi Putar. Sungmin masih dengan sifat manja nya memeluk boneka Kelinci baru nya sambil bersandar di bahu Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lembut sambil terus merengkuh tubuh itu.

"Kau yakin ini tidak apa-apa?"

Sungmin mengerjab bingung. "Memang kenapa?"

"Kau baru saja sembuh Ming, udara malam tidak baik untukmu."

Sungmin masih dengan keras kepalanya menggeleng.

"Tidak apa. Pelukanmu dan Bunny bisa menghangatkanku hehehe.."

Kyuhyun mencium kening itu sayang.

"_Saranghae_~"

Sungmin terkikik. "_Nado_ _Saranghae_.."

Dan tepat saat itu, mereka tengah berada di posisi Sangkar paling atas.

.

_Because everything is all blue_  
_ Even tears scatter_  
_ The wind takes them away_  
_ In that moment you and I can be together_

(Super Junior KRY - SKY)

.

.

.

End

* * *

**A/N:**

**Telat post nya, maaf ya? Akses FFN penuh perjuangan -,-**

**Dan sekali lagi, ini cuma Fiksi okeeh? Sepenuhnya hanya imajinasi otak cetek/? saya aja :( jadi kalau misalnya ga nyambung sama kejadian asli KyuMin pas habis di Sukira, maaf ya? Akhir2 ini saya kudet banget soal mereka :(**

**Dan buat penggambaran pasar Dongdaemun nya kalo misalnya salah, saya minta maaf lagi ya? Saya ga pernah ke sana sih :D**

**Mian for TYPO!**

**Last, RnR?**


End file.
